The Piano
by rockbandstar
Summary: For some reason, she finds herself sitting next to him on his piano bench again. He says nothing, staring at her with a gaze that unnerves her and makes her heart pound. Rated M for sex on a piano bench. ExB


**The Piano**

**I was working on a different story and this idea kind of just popped into my head. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away until I wrote it out.****I liked it enough that I thought I would share it.**

For some reason, she finds herself sitting next to him on his piano bench again. He says nothing, staring at her with a gaze that unnerves her and makes her heart pound. She can feel her breath quicken.

He slides closer to her, his skin lining up and cooling hers as it presses against her. She is gasping for breath, body trembling. It has been so long since he has been this close to her, since she has felt his touch. But too many things have happened between them and things will never be the same again, no matter how much she craves him.

Her mouth opens to stop him but her words are lost in a gust of air. His hands are suddenly on her, his palm pressed against her cheek and the cool of his fingers feels heavenly on her flushed skin. The pad of his thumb reaches out and gently caresses her lips, first the top and then the bottom.

Her eyes snap upwards to look at his face in hesitation, it has been so long. He ignores her gaze instead focusing on her mouth, mesmerized by the back and forth movement of his thumb across her lips. It's excruciatingly sensual and as his thumb moves once again to the bottom lip, her mouth opens.

Her breathing is shuddering and she wonders if she will ever breathe normal again. Her body feels like it is burning from the inside out, the flames consuming her. She knows that he can hear her heartbeat, hear her panting, but she can't help herself.

His hand reaches behind her and tilts her head back and suddenly his thumb is in her mouth and she can taste the cool flesh. He tastes sweet and she is instantly reminded of her favorite hard candy. Her tongue reaches out and swirls around it, lapping at it like a lollipop and he pulls it out quickly.

His eyes finally meet hers and she is surprised by how heavily lidded and black they are. Shuddering, her own eyes flutter closed and she can feel each movement of his body as he pants for air next to her.

It's pure torture.

Suddenly his lips are on her, crushing them to his in a passionate dance. It's desperate and needy but oh so much more. She can feel his hands in her hair, on her neck, and then suddenly they are squeezing her hips, moving her closer.

Before she realizes what's happened she is straddling him on the bench, her back pressed against the closed piano. Her body is heaving for air but she refuses to pull away, to let the human part of her ruin this moment.

Her legs wrap around him, pulling him closer and crushing him to her. She feels dizzy and she isn't sure if it is with want or from a lack of oxygen. Pulling back she gasps for air the sound turning into a moan as his lips make their way down her neck and to her collarbone.

His tongue snakes out along the hem of her top and she can feel the goose-bumps rise on her arms and neck. Her grip on him tightens and he chuckles in amusement as his hands run down her arms and to the bottom of her top. With a quick flick of his wrist her top is off and hanging from the edge of the piano.

Before she can even gasp his hands are kneading her breasts through her bra, his tongue tracing the curvature of the cup. She threads her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to latch herself to something, to keep her in this moment.

Suddenly her bra is gone and his tongue is lapping at her nipples, curling around the peaked points. She can hear the panting of her breath, feel her pulse in her ears, and see the smirk lining his face.

With her eyes clenched tight she listens to his panting and then suddenly frantic movements. Two zippers are unzipped, there is a tearing of fabric and she feels a blast of cold air flutter across her skin. Suddenly he is kissing her again his tongue tracing the contour of her lips.

Her mouth opens in a gasp and he pulls back looking at her. She can see the passion, the desire, and the love in his expression and it chokes her up.

"Bella, I love you."

Her mouth opens to respond; because no matter how much things have changed she will always love him as well. Before the words can leave her lips he enters her in one quick thrust. Her back arches in pleasure and she forgets what she was going to say.

His mouth continues to lap at her, tasting her skin as she sets on top of him. She can feel the tips of his fingers pressing into her hips, the edge of the piano digging into her back, the cool of his skin pressed against her chest. She can feel all of him.

Suddenly he shifts and she moans at the sensation. His eyes shoot up to look at hers and he is grinning cockily with some unspoken thought. His hands wrap fully around her waist aiding her movement, lifting her up and letting her drop back down onto him.

She rocks her hips in rhythm with his movements, feeling him press deeper inside of her and causing her to throw her head back and groan. He seems to like the movement because he is holding her tighter, frantically lifting her up and down as words tumble from his lips.

"Bella," he groans and his head lulls backwards, his mouth open and panting. She grinds down on him her back digging into the piano and causing a pleasurable pain that makes her whimper.

He began to meet her movements with his own thrusts, lifting himself off the bench and pressing into her. His hands tangle into her hair, pulling her head back so that she is arching against him their bodies pressed tightly together.

Taking control he thrusts faster, harder and hits her deeper than before causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god."

He moans softly in response as his mouth and nose traced along her neck.

"Yes," he groans as her body begins to tremble over the top of his and she loses control thrusting frantically against him.

"Edward." She moans loudly.

Hearing his name seems to send him over the edge and suddenly he is trembling beneath her, his legs shaking and quivering with exertion.

He kisses her on the forehead and suddenly her eyes wrench open a gasp escaping her lips. She is lying in her bed, her skin sweaty and flushed, her muscles spasming.

A groan escapes Bella's lips and she looks around the room realizing she is alone. A shaky hand reaches up and brushes away the moist hair that is matted to her head.

"Dammit" She groans rolling onto her side and clutching her pillow to her chest with a shaky breath.

The images flitter behind her closed eyelids and she lets out a shaky sigh turning to look at the clock. She wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night.


End file.
